


(Love) Is All You Need

by Fand0m_trashh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Dom Draco Malfoy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mates, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sexual Tension, Sub Harry Potter, True Mates, Unresolved Tension, Veela Draco Malfoy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fand0m_trashh/pseuds/Fand0m_trashh
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a chance to start over after being invited back for Eighth year. Althiugh he had doubts of re joining something he helped to destroy, he finds himself wanting to go back.As much as he doesn't want to be involved in any drama and carry on by himself, it's not something that will go as smoothly.Especially considering that he is a Veela and his true mate is none other than Harry Potter himself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 55
Kudos: 372





	1. 1. D.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> Kind of a fix-it fix?
> 
> I don't own any characters nor do I want to with J.K. Rowling's transphobic ass 🙄🤦🏾♀️.
> 
> Characters are not as you remember them.
> 
> Plot is change extremely to fit how I am wanting to write this story.
> 
> Chapters are fairly short and hopefully an update once a week :)
> 
> enjoy

**_(LOVE) IS ALL YOU NEED_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter One:

**_DRACO MALFOY_ ** sat in the the quiet of his new apartment and stared at the Hogwarts letter that came to him by owl just a few minutes ago. 

His hands shook the entire time as he read the letter, his heart pounding and his nerves fluttering around his stomach like moths.

They're asking all of seventh years who are wanting to finish their education to come back. It was very promising actually. To be able to finish any testing that didn't get done. To live in dorms and rooms not by house, but by unity. 

There were no specific housing this school year for the eighth years apparently. Mcgonagall had said that there were too many arguments and fights as it is doing it the way it had been

Draco cannot say he disagrees.

However, the simple fact that Ms. Mcgonagall even considered him worthy of coming back, after all the pain, fear, and anger that he's caused alone in just that previous year before things got out of hand, has shocked him to his core.

He didn't deserve to be in the same building that he had caused to have almost destroyed. Didn't deserve being able to step foot in the same building that his actions had lead to the death of the headmaster.

None of it. . .

However, this isn't the first time someone had accepted forgiveness from him and gave him a second chance all in one go.

He thinks back to blazing green familiar eyes and. . .

_"Do you believe_ _that Draco Malfoy's actions and choice during the previous war deserves time spent in Azkaban for any and all crime that he has committed?"_

_Piercing green eyes met his for a brief moment. Draco felt like his breath has somehow disappeared as he zoned in on the look Potter had on his person made him feel like a little kid getting talked to by his father again. He focuses on that feeling as he is unable to look away. As he not wanting to look away_

_His stare was unwavering for a moment as he continued to look at Draco, as if he were looking into his soul._

_Perhaps he was. Draco wouldn't be surprised if Potter somehow had the ability to do so. Draco couldn't look away either, his posture stiff as he held Potter's gaze like his life absolutely depended in it._

_Then the stare broke and Harry made direct contact with the prosecutors sitting on the other side of the room against the wall, those who decided to watch in on his trial sat behind him and around him, whispering and mumbling to themselves and those around him._

_"Absolutely not."_

_Draco felt like he couldn't breathe, his gaze glued onto the side view of Harry's face, mouth slightly open in the shock of it on it's own. Overwhelming fondness, shock and awe clenched and unclenched simultaneously as there was loud complaints and shocked and curious murmurs behind him, the crowd getting riled up even more._

_The prosecutor who was asking the questions looked just as surprised as almost everyone there, brown eyes raised up and lips pinched into a distasteful frown._

_"Are you positive with your answer, Mr. Potter? His actions alone has lead to a few deaths and injuries that could have been avoided if he had not let Death Eaters into the school grounds."_

_Draco flinched at the blunt words just as Harry winced, the small frown that was growing along Harry's lips pulled up into a sneer that could rival even Snapes._

_It was breathtaking._

_"If that were the case, then I should be locked up as well, as my own actions has caused injuries and death too."_

_There was people shouting and objecting what Potter said, but his stare was directly towards to prosecutors on the side of where he sat, his eyes meeting every single stare of those who were to be the ones to choose on whether or not he gets thrown into azkaban._

_The commotion had died down a little as the one asking the questions couldn't find something to say, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, eyes wide and big. So Harry continued._

_"Draco Malfoy is just someone who did what he thought was best to stay alive and keep his family safe, just like me. He is someone who made poor choices, just like me. Someone who will live the rest of his life and think about what he has done-what he could have done for a better outcome, just like me._

_"He had saved my life just as I have saved his. So, yes, his choices weren't good ones neither were they necessarily pure but, they were choices nevertheless. He'll have to suffer with all that he did for as long as he lives but does he deserve to be locked up into a cage and barely treated like a human being? Hell no."_

_Potter made eyes contact with Draco then. Eyes staring into the depths of his soul and Draco felt like his throat was closing up. Felt like he was no longer able to breathe at all. Not when Potter's gaze was so alarmingly bright and fierce._

_"Everyone like Draco deserves a second chance."_

_There was silence that suddenly became of the courtroom. Everyone either shocked or too mad to speak was quiet._

_"Very well then."_

_Came the drawn out reply of the spokesperson._

Draco thinks about that particular situation for almost two months now, his heart pounding when he remembers the resigned but calm look Harry gave him before the Prosecutors made their decision about my punishment. He remembers quietly thanking Potter for what he did for him, standing on the side of the courtroom as everyone left.

Harry simply had just nodded his head in a polite manner, both Granger and Weasley on both sides of him, looking at him with a frown. They didn't seem to know what to say around him at the moment, both completely guarded, which was absolutely understandable considering all the stuff he put them through.

"I hope you can forgive yourself soon, Malfoy." Potters voice breaks the tension a little bit, his eyes shining with the fierce unwavering stare of his.

"Can you forgive me? Truly?"

Draco's voice sounded small as he asked him this question, any confidence he used to try and show in front of him evaporated as soon as he deemed him worthy of a second chance on that stand.

It mattered. It mattered more than he will ever admit to.

Harry gave Draco such a soft _soft_ grin of sorts, pinched with sadness. 

"Goodbye Draco."

And he was gone with Hermione and Weasley right beside him.

Draco felt that _thing_ inside him stir even more at the unanswered question.

It's been months, and Draco will never forget that grin. He will never forget what Harry Potter had done to keep him out of prison. 

The only exception was for him be banned from using any type of magic unless supervision from someone that was reliable for the next two-five years. He was to learn to adapt to certain things without such magic to help him, unless magic was absolutely needed. He wasn't allowed in certain magical shopping areas on his own and at all times, there will be someone to watch over him for the next year.

_"To make sure you don't do anything stupid."_

Said the judge as he had stared down at him after giving to the run-down and rules of his punishment.

Draco lifts his eyes towards the little apartment door and wonders for the twelve time if the Auror guard in front of his house seemed weird to any of the muggle-born beings as they walked by.

Not that he necessarily minded that punishment considering what he could have gotten that would have been worse. 

After all. 

The magic that he was around in that last year was filled with death and pain. . . He was absolutely willing to adapt. 

Now, Hogwarts was starting within a month and Draco. . . 

Draco wanted so much to go back to the one place he used to truly consider home.

He wanted a fresh start. He wanted to show people that he wasn't that heartless, rude, obnoxiously rude idiot he showed himself to be before. . . The war.

He falls back against the chair of the small table he was sitting at, letter pressed against his chest as he closed his eyes and sighed.

He no longer wanted to pretend like he was much better than everybody. 

He _knows_ he that he is far from perfect, let alone even close to being better.

He was tainted. Smeared in darkness.

He rubbed his left arm absentmindedly, wrapped up in bandages to cover up the dark mark that he allowed himself to get.

He sucked in some air and squeezed his eyes shut as a feeling of pure helplessness comes over him as it always does when he thinks of all that he has done.

He just wanted to be.

But knew that it would be impossible for him.

He forces the feeling down again and locks the door shut, lets his eyes clear up and he runs against his shoulder blades and absently wonders what his wings would look like when they are fully developed and ready to sprout.

Veela.

A male Veela that has symptoms of an Alpha.

That's what he is. Something wierd and off and different.

Something that would cause problems and so much trouble if he didn't keep it under wraps.

Kinda hard to do when you're mate is the Hero himself who may or may not still hate his guts entirely.

Draco blocks that out of his mind too.

Can't think about it. _Don't_ allow it.

He keeps himself busy by grabbing a pen and a handful of writing paper. 

And so, he begins to write.

  
  
  



	2. 2. Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He wasn't ready to let that pain go just yet. Not like he was ready to let go of the war and all its pain it has caused him and those around him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 👋🏽.

**_HARRY POTTER_ ** was sitting down with his back pressed against the wall of his room, a book in his hand as he read through the word, letting his imagination come to life in his head when he heard a knock at his door.

He glanced at the small alarm clock sitting against the small nightstand he had planted in the small room of his, noticing that it was barely into the evening for the day, just now hitting 5:15 p.m.

He reluctantly gets up and sits his book down on the king sized bed pressed against the far corner of the room before he makes his way down his hallway, down the carpet staircase to the front door of his newly founded two bedroom apartment.

He opens the door after removing the several muggle locks to be greeted by Hermione Granger.

She smiles, something small of the sorts before saying:

"Ron has been calling and asking about you."

Harry feels the sudden irritation boil up inside him before he evaporates into nothing. He blinks at the girl, whose sporting a new hairstyle.

_Braids._

Harry thinks distantly.

_They're called braids_.

"He know where I now live just as you do, Monnie."

Hermione sighs, her shoulders dropping by just a little bit as he tosses the long braided hair behind her back, full brown lips poke out little as her frown forms. She makes her way into his apartment, her arms now crosses over her chest.

"He's admittingly scared to reach out after what happened with you and Ginny-"

Harry eyes snap towards her as he closes his door shut with a bang.

"Ginny made her decision and I made mine. If he _still_ can't understand that, then so be it."

It's quiet as the two stare at one another. Harry's jaw clenched shut, the annoyance and anger showing up once again for the third time in the past two weeks. 

Since he broke up with Ginny came out to everyone.

Since Ron blatantly told him how he couldn't understand why he would be attractive to men too and how he should've stayed with Ginny for selfish reasons.

Hermione didn't particularly respond right away. Instead, she got herself situated in the chair pressed against the far tan wall along where the stairs descend to. 

She had on a plain white v-neck shirt that opened and showed just a little teeny hint of golden caramelized skin. Her legs, which were crossed over the other, showed off her shapely but long legs, as she had on jean shorts on.

Harry just stared at her, or at least in her direction, not moving from his spot close to the door.

"Ron is being stubborn, yes," Hermione begins with a drawn out voice as she speaks "but I know he misses you just as much as you miss him. He's your bestfriend, Harry."

Harry felt something even more bitter roar up within him as he looked to the side of the room, unable to hold onto Hermione's stare.

"Yeah, I thought we were to. Seems like he didn't understand a damn thing as in how I felt. Or why I did what I did."

"Oh Harry."

Hermione's voice was filled with sadness, which made Harry cringe.

He hated this. Because he knew now that there is some kind if wedge between the three of them and he hated how much it hurt.

They have both been on his side for as long as he can remember. They were both considered his friend since he was about 11 years old. 

Now he was eighteenth, fresh of coming out as bisected to the two most important people in his life,and because of it, one of them was barely able to look at him, let alone _apologize_ to him before he left.

He _hated_ fighting with people. Hated the feeling of anger and pain and helplessness.

It's been apart of him for too long. He just wanted to _rest_. 

Wants to start fresh with so many things, so many relationships, with himself.

there was tense silence for a solid minute, Harry's mind reliving that god awful day he caught Ginny doing the unthinkable. Then they god awful time Ron turned his back on him with angered words that hurt more than Harry would like to admit out loud.

It's quiet as the two stare at one another. Harry's jaw clenched shut, the annoyance and anger showing up once again for the third time in the past two weeks. 

Since he broke up with Ginny came out to everyone.

Since Ron blatantly told him how he couldn't understand why he would be attractive to men too and how he should've stayed with Ginny for selfish reasons.

Harry just stared at her, or at least in her direction, not moving from his spot close to the door.

He wasn't ready to let that pain go just yet. Not like he was ready to let go of the war and all its pain it has caused him and those around him.

"Are you going?"

Harry was brought back to the present with Hermione's voice. He glances at her, meeting brown eyes and an arched brow. In her hand was the open letter of Hogwarts that has been sitting open, read several times if he might add, onto the little table along the living room area.

When he had received the letter, he was in no way surprised by the invitation itself. As Mcgonagall has already spoken with him privately of her plans a month prior to her even sending out invitations.

He thought it was a wonderful idea of course, encouraged her to do as she believes that is the right choice. He wasn't one to deny that he himself should catch up on all the education he and his two friends has missed for during there last year. Too busy to think about staying alive then what they would get on there NEWTS.

Now, although that enthusiasm hasn't necessarily changed for him to wanting to start new, thinking about the deaths and injuries of that war still pressed against his memories with a blink of an eye, had encased him a little.

He wants to go back to school.

But he doesn't want to relive the pain it may cause to be in the same building he's witnessed so many people die in.

But. . . He was strong. He should be able to overcome anything.

After all, he was the chosen one.

"Harry?" 

Harry shook his head, having to come back to himself.

"Yeah," he says with a gentle shake of affirmation of his head, "I think I might."

The chosen one. Able to overcome anything and everything.

Right??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little chapter.
> 
> Things are definitely tense between Ron and Ginny, which I'll get into more in later chapters but. . . yeah😎
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. 3. Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Out of everyone he has hurt. . . out of everyone he has teased, insulted or physically caused harm in some way or another, he wanted for Potter to understand him. Wanted Potter to forgive him. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter that I have for this story! I genuinely feel like as soon as I am finished with my first series for TDS, this story should pop off!

DRACO,

_ I can't wait to see you in less than a month! I know things for the past several months have been crazy. For all of us really. I know things haven't been as good as you wish it were. But, hopefully this year will be better for you. I'm by your side, Drake.  _

_ Always  _

_ Love, _

_ Parkinson  _

Draco has a small smile on his face as he read Pansy's letter that was sent by mail. He felt bitter for a solid second for not being able to send anything back before it disappeared with his guilty heart. He was able to find a little treat for her owl on its trip back.

Instead of dwelling on not having an owl nonetheless being able to even have one, he instead goes back to staring at the several hand-written in letters he had on his table.

They all read each individual that he hoped to find a way to apologize to before the school year begins again for eighth year

  
  


The first three were the ones that took much thought to

_ Harry Potter _

_ Hermione granger _

_ Ronald Weasley  _

And the list of students of Hogwarts continued. There were 8 letter written out so far. Some were short, as he simple were asking forgiveness and apologized for whatever he had done to cause anger and sadness. Others were long and lengthy. His apologies were more in depth. 

He spoke about how he shouldn't have said and or done what he did. How he  _ knew _ it was offensive and how he hopes that he's able to show himself to be a better person.

Of course, the three long letters that he was more focused on were for the Golden Trio.

He snorts to himself as he grabs for the three letters in front of him. 

He probably should stop calling them that.

He stares at the bold lettering on each envelope, recalling out everything that he had written and apologized for.

His letter to Ronald Weasley was the shortest of them all. He apologized for calling him all sorts of rude names and insulting his family's name. He apologized for insinuating that he was better than him simply for the fact that he was more put together. That his family name was way above the Weasley's. He no longer carried that spiteful beliefs of him or his family. 

He didn't ask to be forgiven. He just wanted for him to understand.

Granger's was more in depth. Draco made sure to explain himself. To admit that calling her a mudblood is incredibly insensitive. That she is by far nothing to compare to dirt/mud. He forced himself to tell her how he grew up. How he was suppose to view the world and others that are not pureblood or even half. He admitted that he picked on her due to him being jealous. There was so much to be jealous about when it came to her. Her easiness. Her intelligence (she was always one step ahead of him). And of course, her close friendship with the boy he wanted.

_ Harry Potter _

Oh, yes. Him. Draco stared at Harry's thick envelope. He had so much to say to him. So much to apologize for. So much to explain. So much to admit. 

Out of everyone he has hurt. . . out of everyone he has teased, insulted or physically caused harm in some way or another, he  _ wanted  _ for Potter to understand him. Wanted Potter to  _ forgive him _ .

In a way, Draco could say he already did. In a way, Draco could say that Harry, with his stern gaze and his polite goodbye from the trial, Potter had already forgiven him.

But, it wasn't  _ enough.  _

_ How absolutely bonkers does that sound coming from someone like him? _

Draco wondered if Potter will be attending Hogwarts for eighth year.  _ Merlin,  _ he really hoped so.

Because, Draco had a lot of proving to do. He had a lot of changing to do and a lot of continuous apologies to personally give. Letters weren't going to cut it.

And if anything, Draco wanted to be face to face with Harry, more than anyone out there and tell him how much he is sorry. That he wants to be a better person. That he wants  _ nothing  _ to be that same  _ child _ that was trying so hard to make his parents proud-no, his  _ father _ proud. That he wishes to step out of his father's shadow and to be his own person.

Because after all, if nothing else, Draco just wants a second chance. 

(A second chance with Harry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by!


	4. 4. Harry P.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Malfoy had written him almost three pages 
> 
> worth of apologies for almost everything that he 
> 
> did to him. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank every for 50 kudos!
> 
> I know I'm kind of "new" to writing Drarry fics, as I only have a smut shirt story, and I really do want this one to be good!
> 
> REMINDER: chapters are short! Will usually range from 600-1.5k words in each chapter. Story is more than likely going to change from mature to explicit in a much later chapters when the relationship is finally established.
> 
> But then again with as much as I have planned for this story, it might be sooner than later.
> 
> small snippet of Harry having a mini panic attack:(

**_IT WAS COMFORTING_** standing on Platform 9/3 ,waiting for the _Hogwarts_ _Express_.

It was filling up, the station, as Harry with his hands in his pockets, watched old and new faces speed past him to find who or what they were looking for. 

There was a group of now seventh years giggling and staring at him 20 feet away, just out of the corner of his eyes. 

He wondered what they were whispering for but gave it no thought just a second later.

He's Harry Potter.

The boy who saved them all.

_ The boy that suffered the first two months after the war of nightmares and paranoia. _

_ The boy that couldn't sleep because he was absolutely terrified of having Voldemort come back in his dreams and really finish him off. _

_ The boy whose anxiety has been off due to the sudden pressure to  _ **_do something else to fix_ ** _. . .  _ **_to find something to do for his future._ **

Yeah, Harry has a lot on his hand and mind.

Especially after reading Draco Malfoy's apology letter for the fifth time right before he apparated at the entrance of the train station.

  
  


Malfoy had written him almost three pages worth of apologies for almost everything that he did to him. 

He written how much he envied the fact that you didn't want to be friends with him but with Weasley. And that it wasn't much family history they seemingly had between one another but simply the fact that he had admired small eleven year old hair ever since he heard the stories.

He admits the jealousy turned into something bitter over the years and that, although he knew that at a certain point, it was completely pointless and ridiculous, but the only way he knew how to get his attention was to be a total prat towards him and his friends.

He explains how he grew up. With his mother's idealism and his father's stuck-up way.of thinking and how it had warped him to be something he  _ hated _ at the mere age of thirteen. How he felt sick when he found out that his family supported such a monster like Voldemort but fear took over to the point he did what he thought would keep alive.

He tells Harry how, in the end, seeing Harry motionless and still in Hagrid's arm switched something in him to the point where he could no longer fight for something- _ someone _ that was killing for sick pleasure.

That's why he tossed Harry his wand. That's why he helped as much as he could with the students that were already injured or in need of assistance. That's why he stayed behind while both of his parents fled the horrific scene of loss in their eyes-no, his father's eyes.

Malfoy flat out tells him that he's tired of hiding behind his father's shadows. That he wants to finally be his own person. He even admits in the letter that, in the end, his punishment what the best thing that has happened to him other than Harry himself talking  _ for _ him at the trial.

He leaves the note with a thank you.

Signed Draco.

Harry read that line over and over again.

They never spoken to each other without calling one another by there last names.

That was. . . new.

Refreshing Harry even wants to say.

Harry stood there, looking off into the distance with his mind on bright grey eyes and platinum blonde hair, and wonders if Malfoy will be coming back for Eighth year.

Harry is sure that would cause a lot of problems for some students.

Merlin, it may cause problems for himself.

Hermione told him last night how Ron wanted to speak to him before Hogwarts. Explained him that all Ron wanted was to talk it out and "get it over with".

Harry didn't like that at all. 

So, Harry frowned and told her that when he's ready to be an actual friend, to come find him.

And now he feels like he  _ lost _ something.

There was a wedge between there little group.

Ron and Harry haven't talked since that fateful night when Harry came to Ron with Ginny problems.

Ginny has been avoiding him like a plague, as she should. There was still bitterness on his tongue and mind when he thought of her. 

And Hermione was just trying her best to be with both of them.

It felt off.

For several years, Harry only thought of them as his family.

They still are but. . .

Harry had to swallow the lump forming in his throat as his eyes stung with unshed tears.

_ Shit. _

He thought he was over this crying thing.

He did plenty of that for years now.

But no.

He felt the trembling start to make it's way against his fingertips and up his arms, felt like someone was grabbing his heart and slowly squeezing him and  _ gosh _ it was getting to crowded-

He was moving fast before he knew it towards the newly arrived train.

He pushed and shoved his way past people, decent person be damned because he refused for people to see him in such a mess.

Vision damn near getting rmblurry as he forced his way inside the train and down the compartments. 

Breath shortening, heart pounding harder as he pushes past to get to the back.

He needs to hurry 

He shoves his way towards the last compartment in the very back, shoving the door open and entering.

His hands trembled worse as he struggles to lock the door.

_ Fuck, why can't he breathe. _

_ Why was he such a mess? _

_ He will  _ **_never_ ** _ be normal. Never have a normal life like he  _ **_wants-_ **

"Harry?"

The voice cut straight through his loud beating heart and heavy breathing. Like, something smooth. Loud and uncertain but  _ so _ Smooth and it made Harry breathing stutter even more before he turned around, head snapping in the direction the voice came from and-

Breathing heavy as the unshed tears he was able to hold come running down his face just as he was able to get a good look at-

"Malfoy?"

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	5. 5. H. Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Harry's seen this look and can recognize it for what it is now.
> 
> It was almost the same vacant dead look Draco had plastered on his face through out sixth year. The year when Draco took the mark to keep his family safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jist want to apologize for being gone for three weeks without an update. Totally sat on this chapter, fixing and changing and changing and fixing and working on it for literally two weeks and it's literally only 1k words.
> 
> A chapter that doesn't give much away :)

**_MALFOY WAS CONCERNED._ **

That much Harry could pinpoint in his state of panic.

And he grown out long hair.

_ Wow. Draco Malfoy looks like someone gave him a dose of maturity in one go.  _

Harry would have probably been weirded out by his own complete random thought if it still didn't feel like someone was tugging on his heart. Or if he stopped trembling.

But he couldn't take is eyes off of Malfoy.

Not when Malfoy was looking at him with open concern written all over his face. 

Harry has probably only seen Malfoy lose is false cold exterior three times since knowing him.

"I…" 

He tried to speak, his heart still beating hard as his glossy eyes stayed trained on Malfoy.

"What happened?"

It was a simple question. One that Harry would have never thought that Draco Malfoy would ask him. Hell, he was surprised that he hasn't thrown him out of the compartment yet.

_ No he isn't _ .

**Shit** .

No, he wasn't that surprised. 

Because wierdly enough, despite the situation Harry finds himself in with his former enemy that he swore he used to hate with all his heart, he just  _ knew _ that Malfoy was genuinely concerned.

He vaguely thinks back to the letter Malfoy had sent out to him. About how he wanted to finally be his own person.

Harry is pretty sure he is getting the first hand look of what that might look like to others.

Harry took in a deep heavy breath, closing his eyes so he can breathe.

"Potter, what happened?"

Draco's voice was a lot closer than it was just three second ago.

Harry opened his eyes, automatically taking a step back as he made eye contact with Malfoy who is now standing just a few feet away.

He looked concerned still, perfect blonde eyebrows pinched together and full lips turned down into a frown.

( not that he was paying attention to his lips or anything like that)

Harry found himself shaking his head a negative, not wanting to tell him why he was freaking out.

His heart has slowed down a little and his breathing was back to normal. He had to rub his eyes harshly to make her the wetness didn't spill.

He didn't want to show how weak he can be when he thinks about all the crap he has been dealing with after the war, coping and everything.

But. . .

"I just. . . I'm trying to get used to everything."

He wasn't scared of being at least honest.

He  _ did _ say that he was going to try and be different,right?

So, why not go ahead and give him the benefit of the doubt right now?

Plus, Harry isn't the one to automatically open up his arms at the moment. But he is ready to be civil with his once enemy. 

He was tired of the fighting anyways.

Malfoy hums, his eyes darting down at Harry and back up, his calculative gaze making Harry internally squirm, his heart fluttering at how blunt Draco's gaze is.

"I can understand that feeling all too well."

Harry blinks at Malfoy, still surprised how there is no awkwardness in his tone nor stance.

The silence after does leave tension in the air, as the two males stare at one another, taking in one another appearance and change. 

Harry, definitely, and he will be honest, never thought Draco to be a bloke person. Matter of fact, he always found him to be handsome.

He's definitely still fit, Harry thinks with a small amount of embarrassment, as he once again takes in the different appearance Draco has gone through over the last several months.

_ He looks so good _ .

A blush now decides to find his way onto his cheeks.

He clears his throat in embarrassment, having to look away from Draco's tense stare. He finds himself sitting down in the seat Draco was sitting across from.

Neither of them spoke for awhile, the tension thick in the air, neither of them not sure how to carry on after Harry's small breakdown.

"I. . . I hope that this year will be . . . Easier."

Draco's quiet and hesitant voice drifts over to Harry ears like wind and he cant help.but look back up and meet Draco's eyes.

His eyes may be looking at him, but they were vacant. Almost empty and blank as Draco's feature look closed off. 

Shut down.

Harry's seen this look and can recognize it for what it is now.

It was  _ almost  _ the same vacant dead look Draco had plastered on his face through out sixth year. The year when Draco took the mark to keep his family safe.

To keep his mom safe.

Harry frowns. 

He didn't understand if Malfoy was trying to be friendly with him or simply making conversation for the hell of it.

But then Draco's face twitches in a weird way as if he is no longer under a spell and his eyes, now clear focus back on Harry's curious stare.

Harry finds himself shaking his head affirmatively anyways, despite being a curious in Malfoy's weird actions.

"Yeah," he agrees, trying to make it seem like it came with ease, "I am hoping for a peaceful year myself."

Malfoy had the nerve to raise his perfect arched eyebrows' and say"

"Harry Potter? Peaceful? Hmmph, we'll have to see about that."

Instead of irritation that he probably would have felt, something in him, all warm and fluttering made him snort and giggle a little. Eyes crinkling up.

He stopped abruptly, slapping his hand on his mouth, eyes wide as he realizes " _ Malfoy made me laugh."  _

Malfoy was in shock too, eyebrows shot up and his mouth was open.

"Umm…" harry mumbles.with his hand still in his mouth before he decided to drop it in his lap. "Good one."

Malfoy's face morphs from pure shock to amusement.

"Thanks."

It was said softly, and there was no vindictive in that word.

That made Harry relax a little as he takes him Draco Malfoy one more time before he turns his head away, getting comfortable in his seat.

Might as well stay anyway.

Besides.

Draco Malfoy doesn't seem to be such a total prick like he was just last year.

He didn't mind staying to the same little compartment as him.

Might as well get used to it now because they  _ are  _ going right back to school

And Merlin knows that despite them  _ both  _ wanting a quiet and relaxing year, that would probably be impossible.

He was Harry Potter.

What good could that do?

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is angst and violence in the next several chapters against Draco ik the next few chapters...


	6. 6. HARRY P.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!
> 
> I really left y'all hanging for over a month, huh?
> 
> Thank you all for over 100 kudos!
> 
> Means so much to me!

**_"I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND."_ **

_ Harry sighs, rubbing at his exhausted eyes for the twelve time this morning before he allows his eyes to settle on Ron. _

_ "Ron…" _

_ Hermione warns, her voice sharp and her eyes wide as she look around the table. _

_ Everyone seemed to be minding their business. Either too engrossed in conversation or too caught up with their own shit. _

_ Probably both. _

_ Things have seemed to be very . . . Quiet.  _

_ Even with more then have the 7th years coming back, including ⅓ of the slytherin, 8th year was seemingly still pretty packed. _

_ A war just happened, not even six months ago. Of course people are still grieving and struggling. _

_ He knows he is, hence unable to get enough decent sleep without waking up in cold sweat from having another bad dream. _

_ And here he is, giving Ron a chance just tweaks after school has started, finally folding in after Hermione's practical begging for him to at least sot with them during breakfast. _

_ She knows he's been waking up early to grab something and heading straight back to his dorm. _

_ "What's there not to understand, Ron?" _

_ He allows himself to ask. _

_ "I'm bi. I can't help how I feel." _

_ Ron just shakes his head, an uncomfortable grimace on his face. His red hair has now reached just past his shoulders, now in a low ponytail. _

_ He looks older. _

_ "You and Ginny looked so happy together-" _

_ Harry felt the irritation and anger come through. _

_ "We've been through this already. I understand why you would be upset with me, in a way but what she did was shitty and I would rather not even talk about her." _

**_Not now_ **

_ It was left unspoken. _

_ Ron frowns harder, opening his mouth to probably argue even more about how it all doesn't make sense but Harry was already scooting back to get up, grabbing his juice with him. _

_ Hermione looked like she wanted to stop him, her lips pursed a little, but she relents, braids down and parted right down the middle. _

_ "Harry…" _

_ Ron begins, voice drifting off, eyes pleading  _

_ Harry just shakes his head. _

_ "No." _

_ And he's already walking out, eyes watching him go. _

And now it's night time again and Harry just stares dead ahead at the wall opposite of him.

He allows himself to look to the right at him at the properly made bed and cleanliness.

His heart fllutters a little.

Draco Malfoy.

  
  


Headmistress Mcgonagall actually thought it would be a good thing to pair them up.

Harry, just six months ago, would have been highly uncomfortable and fairly disrespected if this were to take place back then.

But, there has been a. Unspoken word between the two, Draco and Harry.

About just going on each other's day without being a bother.

In fact, they barely have spoken or had a full conversation with one another since the train ride.

Just the super basic "Mornin'" and "goodnight".

Harry finds it to be . .. comfortable actually.

It makes it easier at times when he catches himself just staring at Draco when he wakes up early after a nightmare.

Sometimes, for some reason, when he lays awake, just before the sun comes up, he finds it peaceful to stare.

Easier.

And now he's blushing.

His thoughts were cut off after a bang against the door. Head whipping around just when Draco stumbles into the room.

Harry used to be oblivious to a lot of things but he's become a lot more observant of the people and things happening around him.

And Malfoy was definitely in pain.

..Harry was out of his chair and right beside him in a matter of seconds.

"What happened?"

It's a simple question, which had Malfoy flinching. 

"Nothing."

He says between gritted teeth.

Harry frowns as he looks Draco over.

Draco looks down at him a little, his jaw set.

"Nothing I can't handle."

Harry meets his eyes, unable to find any physical evidence.

He feels off.

He doesn't like how Malfoy is brushing whatever it is off.

But, It's expected. They aren't friends.

"Malfoy…"

He begins, fingers twitching against his side, wanting to reach out and do  _ something. _

It was a weird feeling.

Being so worried over someone he considered as complete prat and an enemy.

He shakes his head, moving slowly towards his bed.

"It's nothing I don't deserve."

Harry sucks in air, dread washing over him like cold water.

He corrses his arms now, looking at Draco, who is not gripping at his stomach.

"Malfoy-"

" _ Stop _ ."

Harry shouts his mouth with a click, mind short circuiting for a solid two seconds.

He not feels shame.

Why does it feel weird for Malfoy to be upset now with  _ him _ ?

"I'm sorry."

He finds himself saying, voice on autopilot as he looks down at his sock worn feet.

Draco grunts.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Harry. I just. . . I need to have this on my own."

Then Draco Malfoy slowly gets up and moves towards the adjoined bathroom in their door, closing the door and locking it.

Harry wasn't sure what was weirder.

The fact that he's now blushing due to Malfoy calling him by his first name.

Or perhaps that not he feels obligated to find out whose been hurting him.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will begin to try and update more frequently 🥺👉🏾👈🏾


	7. 7. DRACO M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some people were bold though.
> 
> Everyone knows he doesn't carry or have a wand on him as others do. Know that he is only allowed to have it when it is fully necessary.
> 
> So people liked to hex him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about the shortest chapter I have so far for this story :)

**_DRACO KNEW THAT_ ** he was going to have problems being back in school.

The first few weeks seemed to be fine. People stated out of his way and he stayed out of theirs.

Including Potters.

They were roommates thought. It was kind of hard to officially stay out of someone way when you are living in the same room as them.

Draco also knows that even if they weren't living together, he would find some way to unconsciously look at Potter or be around him in some way or another.

The way his mind would light up when Potter would give him a simply "hello" or "goodnight" every day.

There seemed to be no hatred their.

Just awkwardness and fear from himself.

Then there came the hateful glances he gets on a daily by the dozen every day.

He was able to handle that with the only way he knew how, ignore it and keep it moving.

There was no snapping back at random people, sneering when he hears a comment about him, or bullying his way to show superiority.

He was nothing special but a traitor and scum to some, id not most, of these student.

He knows this.

And for the first few months, he has learned and dealt with it with false ease.

(Sometimes, he would find himself shaking and breathing hard in the boys bathroom when the stares and harsh whispers and insults got to him.)

Some people were bold though.

Everyone knows he doesn't carry or have a wand on him as others do. Know that he is only allowed to have it when it is fully necessary.

So people liked to hex him.

Sometimes just little small ones that would be sting a little.

Other times they were so painful that he would trip over himself in the hallways.

He just grits his teeth and gets up and keeps moving.

He can't show them how much it hurts to be treated like this.

But, he deserves it.

If this was some way for them to heal, then so be it.

Then there comes Harry, who he has caught staring at him more intently than before.

Mouth pinched in a frown and eyes curious. 

Draco knows that Harry must be thinking about how he has been coming in super late at night, in pain.

He doesn't want Harry to know.

He doesn't want to see how much Harry would probably not care about it because he is someone that was on the wrong side of things.

Harry may have forgiven him for his past actions or his role in the war, but he doubts that Harry will try to make him feel better.

So, he allows the pain to come, only going to the nurse if the pain lingers for too long.

He now lays in his bed, looking across that the boy that he so helplessly is connected to and in love with.

He watches how Harry's eyes are pinched tight together and how his mouth is set into a hard line.

Draco feels a surge of need to comfort him.

But he has no right.

He is apart of the cause of those horrible dreams.

So he watches.

And wishes.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco is currently going through it right now.


	8. Draco M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Potter was always surprisingly relaxed and calm when they were partners. Potter even cracked a few small jokes, which Draco surprised himself by snorting a few times during those few weeks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing to say other than I am super duper sorry. Life really tends to sneak up on me sometimes. 
> 
> I'll do better with updating, as I out several of my other stories on hold!

**_SOMETHING IS GOING_ ** on with the Golden Trio.

Draco did not realize this for the first few months of being back at Hogwarts, as he tried to keep to himself and go down his own path, despite being Harry's roommate.

First, it started with how much Harr-Potter begin to interact with him more. It was just simply hellos and good mornings here and there. Now it was ' _ Can I walk with you?' and 'do you think we can be partners this week?'  _ Which has now turned into the third week, as both Weasley and Granger was also in the same class as theirs. 

But, it felt good to be picked for once. To be wanted in such a small way that Draco always felt his heart sweet jist a little more for the boy that used to hate him. 

Potter was always surprisingly relaxed and calm when they were partners. Potter even cracked a few small jokes, which Draco surprised himself by snorting a few times during those few weeks.

Seeing Potters bright eyes light up even more and a little tug of a smile ease its way on his lips made up for the tension.

He could feel how thick it was through the air during potions as both of Granger and Weasleys stared at both of his and Potter's head 

Then, what made Draco's real suspension come true was he never saw Potter with both of them during passing time from class to class. Even lunch for a matter of fact

It would either be Potter and Granger together or Granger and Weasley together. 

Never all three.

Potter was going through it with Weasley it had seemed. As a matter of fact, Draco has not seen the Weasley around Harry really much since school has stsrted for them, despite them all being in most of the same classes.

He wonders what was the cause of this.

Neverminding that, Draco definitely experienced something terrifying and bizarre.

Ron Weasley had stalked right towards his Library table he found himself studying at, jaw clenched and eyes blazing.

There was no greeting. No warning whatsoever when Weasley spoke in a harsh, abrupt whisper.

"Listen, you freak."

Draco automatically tenses up. Eyes open wide as he stares up at Weasley now seemingly towering posture. 

He keeps his cool, trying to show how much his fear and anxiety was going up. His hands grip onto the book he had open and perched in his lap.

_ Shit. Weasley really is about to end him. _

"I'm not sure what game you're playing, nor do I give a rat's arse but,I see how  _ close _ you and Harry have somehow become. But. . . if find out that you hurt Harry in any other way than you already have. I will personally crush you."

Then, just like that he was stalking away and out of the library.

Draco and blinked and stared in the direction Weasley has come and gone from, so many emotions flaring up into his entire being.

Draco cannot help but think . . .

Was it true?

Has he and Potter grown closer in some way?

Yes, the two or definitely neutral with one another but. . .  _ Close? _ Draco wasn't sure if he should call it that. 

He doesn't like getting his hopes up.

Because once he does, he'll be ready to begin to hope for more. He'll allow his extinct, his physical and mental feeling for Potter to grow stronger than they already are and things might just become worse.

But...Potter does seem to no longer be so bothered by his presence as he used to be.

He also cannot help but think of there was a message behind that promising threat. Something that he just can't put his mind on.

Had Weasley read the letter that Draco sent months ago. Did he read how much Draco regrets in his past?

Did Weasley believe any of it? 

Draco cannot help but think that Weasley, nor Grangwr will be coming around any time soon.

As Draco has come to realize that, that is okay.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for stopping by!


	9. 9. Harry P.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> justice for:
> 
> George Floyd  
> Regis Paquet   
> Breanna Taylor  
> And so many more black women and men that has lost their lifes to police brutality.

**_HARRY FELT LIKE A_ ** child!

Nevermind the fact that he just came of age not even four months ago.

It was the simple fact that being around Draco Malfoy, simply sitting beside him or just seeing him at this moment had him feeling giddy.

Harry didn't understand how things went from somple acknowledgment of one another, to being neutral and nice with each other, to Harry suddenly realizing how extremely fit Draco was to him.

The thought has came randomly during potions, as they were partners (thanks to Harry himself despite looking for a way out of being with Ron or Hermione…).

It was surprising how the thought crept up on him. Maybe it was just the way that Malfoy has slowly started to relax around him, not all tense and silent. It was nice and pleased to see it directed at him.

And don't even get Harry started on the little genuine smiles Draco gives him during class. 

Malfoy has even agreed to helping Potter with studying for potions every bow and then, then both bundles close together to read through the chapter they are working on.

It was so nice.

And Harry cannot explain it, not physically but. . . He's become really attached to Malfoy.

It's more. . . Intimate in a way that is 10 times different than what 6th and 7th year was with Potter pretty much Stalking the boy.

Things were just different for them.

Softer.

Potter loved softer.

Then, right on cue just when Potter outs up his stuff from his other classes, Malfoy walks in,trying to make as less noise until he realizes that Potter is still up, sitti d on the edge of his own bed, sleep-pants and a t-shirt on.

"You're up late."

Harry raises his eyebrows at the strain of Malfoy's voice.

"So are you."

It wasn't like he meant to stay up until Malfoy came to their shared dorm. It just so happens that Harry was trying to catch up on some studying in his other classes. Hermione would bite off his head if he so fails these fiirst semester of classes.

Draco just hums as he makes his way to his side of the room, movement slow and calculative. 

Harry feels a pang of sadness and anger once again, immediately coming to the fac that Draco was hurt.

Again.

For possibly the tentative of them only being in school for four months.

It's becoming more and more obvious, with Draco wincing here and there once comong into their dorm and even with his movements during the day, how the tension in his body is restrained from relaxing completely.

Harry just knows that Draco is getting picked on and hurt at this point.

There is no denying it any longer.

"Who keeps on doing this?"

Harry doesn't realize that he has spoken aloud until Draco's movement stop and he slowly turns his eyes on him.

"Doing what?"

Harry huffs before standing up and standing in front of Malfoy, eyes roaming for any visible marks, as he has not thought of doing.

"You come in like twice a week now in pain. Someone is targeting you and hurting you, Malfoy. You don't have to hide it."

Malfoy lets out a shaky sigh as he looks down a little, his fist clenched into fist before he looks back up at Harry.

He shakes his head, taking a small step back as if to put some distance between them.

"It… it doesn't really matter."

Harry feels a surge of anger for in his chest.

"The hell it doesn't."

He hisses, eyes flashing with that thought of someone really  _ hurting  _ him.

He shouldn't care. He  _ shouldn't  _ but…

Merlin, he does. He so does and he doesn't want to think about what that means.

Harry watches as Malfoy's eyes grow a little wide at the outburst, stsring at Harry as if he grown two heads all the sudden.

"You care?"

Harry feels himself flush at the blunt question but, he shakes his head anyways and looks Malfoy dead in the eye.

"Yes. I do care. Maybe more than I should but…"

Haeey couldn't think anything else to say without giving himself away.

Whatever they had was new and fresh. It wasn't something that Harry wanted to end because he allowed his stupid feelings get in the way.

Draco looked like he was struggling to say something back, mouth opening and closing, eyes staring right at Harry but unmoving.

Then the trance is broken and Draco grabs the stuff he was looking for and, without another comment, makes his way into the bathroom, locking it behind him as if he expected for Harry to follow him.

Potter sighs, making his way to the bed before turning off the light, mind racing a thousand miles minute.

And despite it all, Harry still feels giddy with the fact that Malfoy now know that he cares.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blacklivesmatter .


	10. 10. Draco M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a third time Draco has heard such rumors, about Harry Potter breaking up with his red-headed girlfriend because he was gay. But he never heard it in such a negative manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold shit!
> 
> They fact that I AM EARLY with my update is kinda funny to me.
> 
> WARNING❗❗❗
> 
> Homophobic slurs are used in this chapter

**DRACO MALFOY NEVER** thought he would be the first one to speak up on behalf of Harry Potter.

But during the passing time of walking to one class from the next, being squished between anxious 4th and 5th years, and a handful of 8th, he heard a possible 7th year thay he barely knew speak.

"Did you hear about Potter?"

The hufflepuffs voice was brought down into a whisper s keaned in close to his friend. But Draco heard it as he was right up against the guy.

"Hmm? About him being a fag?"

Draco felt every muscle in his shoulder and arms tighten up as he gripped harder on his books.

This was a third time Draco has heard such rumors, about Harry Potter breaking up with his red-headed girlfriend because he was gay. But he never heard it in such a negative manner.

And I mean sure, Draco was gay as hell. Has known for as long as he has come of age.

Has known when he would find himself fantasizing for a certain green eyed boy during 5th year, before things went to shit for him.

The boy huffs out a laugh as if it was the most  _ funniest  _ thing to laugh about.

"He's a half fag. Now I can't look at him the same! It's such a pervy thing to be. I bet he's assaulted several boys by now, the wanker."

The force of how fast Draco stops and turns so sharply towards them has them stumbling a little sideways.

" _ Shut up." _

The boys wyes were wide and while one seemed ready to speak, Draco was already on a roll."

"Nevermind the fact that I that most wizards and witches could give a shite about such matters, people like you all are the worse."

"You can't talk to us like that, fucking  _ scum." _

Draco had dropped his books and was on both them in a matter of a second.

"Fuck that.  _ Y _ ou two think you can shit on the very same fucking boy that  _ saved  _ all of our lives, including you twos ungrateful arses??? Get a hold of yourself. He and anyone else can like and love whoever the hell they want. They can sleep with whoever they want. It's no one else business. Fucking immatures homophobes. Don't go crying to Potter when you need someone's help. You won't deserve it."

He's already moving. Snatching up his books he dropped and getting past the crowd that has gathered around them, not realizing that he's made quite a scene before it was too late.

  
  


***

When Draco entered the dorm past curfew after two hours of studying (and hiding) in the library, the first thing that greeted him was Potter.

He had only just a glance at him, as he stood right there in the center of the room, arms crossed just as he entered the room. Then there was Potter, practically throwing himself into Draco's arms. Arms wrapping around Draco.

Draco was frozen as he was somewhat dragged down to be at Potter's height, as he did grow several inches after officially presenting. 

He could  _ smell _ Potter, being this close to him. And he cant help but inhale the scent and citrus and vanilla with a mix of something sharp and spicy.

_ Merlin, help him _ .

"Thank you." 

Potters voice is soft and gentle, even as it breaks. He doesn't ease his grip though, actually burying his face into the crook 9f Draco's neck.

Draco lets a soft but stuttering sigh out.

"It was nothing."

He feels Harry shake his head as he pulls back a little to look at Draco

" _ No.  _ No, Malfoy. It was everything. I. . . My own family and one of my best friends doesn't get it. They think I'm… it's wierd, about being attracted to just… bith genders and more."

A blush forms on those bronzed cheeks, despite how sad he sounded.

"There is nothing wrong with being gay. Or bisexual, Harry. There is  _ nothing  _ wrong with being apart of a community that some people find unsettling."

Potter blinks at him, his facial expression morphing into something sweet and in awe.

"You called me Harry."

Draco almost feels his barriers go slamming right back in place but…

Looking at Harry, who looks totally pleased, and still being in such a close proximity of him…

Being with the one who he can only truly love, no matter what happens, he can't help but snort at the comment, allowing a small smile shine through as he did a handful of times before during Potions.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it."

Harry actually lets out a startling laugh before covering his mouth, looking at Draco like this was insane.

Maybe it was.

But before anything else takes place, Harry is already pulling Draco into another hug.

Draco hugs back.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 👋🏾.


	11. Harry P.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this should have been updated last week but procrastination is a bitch sometimes.
> 
> Only warning I have is alcohol is briefly touched on in this short chapter with drunk Harry!

**_HARRY KNEW THAT HE SHOULD_ ** have declined. He knew that he should have shook his head and kept it moving.

But after a rather nasty and unfortunate talk with Ginny, after months of seemingly purposely avoiding one another, Harry allowed himself yo succumb the pressure of drinking.

He rarely drinks, despite the fact that ue is now of age or that there are aprites every weekend since school has started in the big common room for all 8th years.

But today, Harry wanted to forget about Ginny and her ignorance and Ron and his obliviousness and misinformed anger. He just wanted to let loose.

And oh, he did.

Harry doesn't even remember how many Butterbean he has drunk in the course of a few hours. Four? Maybe five? 

Whatever. He was sleepy and frankly, the party was no fun. Not loke he really wanted to interact with anyone tonight anyway.

Plus, he  _ really _ wanted to see a pretty blonde that he knew would still be up.

He somehow, despite his drunk dazed state, safety makes his way to his dorm. He opens his with clumsiness only a drunk person could and stumbles inside, the dim light of the lamp against the corners shines throughout the room.

There is noise on other side of the room. Which Harry tracks with an unsteady motion, body trying to hold still as he looks at the body sitting up in bed.

"Harry, what are you-"

Harry's eyes went wide as a huge smile stretched his mouth, teeth showing as he squint at the voice and body that he know belongs to the pretty blonde man.

"You called me Harry!"

He squeals, delighted and in awe when he shouldn't be. Drunken state or not, The two have been on first name bases privately for a few weeks now.

He stumbles closer to Draco just as his eyes adjust the blurry picture to those light blue eyes of his.

He almost falls over as he kneels to pet at the pretty blonde's hair, giggling at how  _ soft _ it felt under his touch, despite it being pulled back into a pony-tail. Harry didn't like that.

He tries to works both his fingers into the silky trembles of hair, feeling the small shiver wrack through the man before him.

Draco hands stop his before he could actually succeed, pulling them back.

Harry frowns like he just got denied a slice of cake and looks as Draco with green  _ heavy _ eyes.

"Your drunk."

Draco sounds blunt but somewhat curious, even as he sees the state Harry is.

Harry bites his lip and shakes his head affirmative. There is no reason to lie.

"Yes, but for good reasons."

Before Draco can reply and ask anything, Harey is already off with a rant.

"Ginny had some more words to say about the two of us and how we were before… the war. She's upset about how everything turned out but can't even admit that she was also the cause of the end of our relationship. I mean, so  _ what  _ that I find everyone attractive. I.. she couldn't necessarily grasp that after I came out to her. I-I don't know anymore. I loved her a-and I wanted to be completely truthful with her if we were going to continue the relationship but…"

Harry takes a shaky breath, trying to gather himself even in such a fucked off state that he was emd, he pays attention to the pail skin of the men in front of him before he speak up again.

"Then she tells me something that really ended things between us and Ron got involved because that was  _ impossible  _ for him to just ignore it and he said some things that made me sad and now everything is so fucking  _ off _ between everyone I care about and I just-"

"Hey hey," Harry feels long finger tilt his chin up to meet Draco's eyes.

He seemed earnest as he says.

"Let's go to bed. You don't have to tell me anything about that. Get some sleep, Harry."

Harry blinks at him before he huffs , getting back up less wobbly as before he crouched.

"Im sleepy."

He states, eyes already falling closed as he sways in his spot.

Draco doesn't anything as Harry makes his way to the other side of the room, tossing off his shirt while at it before he falls into the bed, no covers over himself.

"You're so pretty, d'you know that?"

Harry hears a strangled sound leave Draco's lips before he allows his eyes to close and sleep to officially take him.

He hears one last thing before the blackness takes him:

_ "Fuck." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Drunk Harry!
> 
> More to come with Harry and Ginny's bad break-up.


	12. 12. DRACO M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What have you done with Harry?"
> 
> "I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean."
> 
> And he didn't. He hasn't done anything with Harry. Even if he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being almost a week late! I finished this all withing two days, which I am.prpud of because the way my brain and laziness works... yeahhh
> 
> This is a Ginny and Draco chapter. Things are definitely said 🤭🤭.

**_DRACO FOUND HIMSELF BEING_ ** interrupted from his peaceful studying in the library by Ginerva Weasley herself.

"What have you done with Harry?"

Was the first thing she had asked, hands on her hips, as she glared down at where he was sitting, almost hovering right above him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean."

And he didn't. He hasn't done anything with Harry. Even if he wanted to.

_ He wanted to do a lot of things to the boy that was not appropriate to speak about- _

"Oh, don't fucking play dumb with me  _ Malfoy. _ You've exploited him. You've got into his head and now he's being all buddy buddy with you and several other slytherins thay don't deserve to be forgiven."

_ Ahh. There it goes. _

Draco had sent a letter to Ginerva Weasley just as he did with almost half of the student in their class, apologizing to how he treated her family and friends before school had started. He knows that no matter how genuine he sounded, there will be plenty of people that will not forgive him.

Not like he deserved full forgiveness either way..

"I can assure you Weasley, that me and Harry friendship is still fresh and brand-new to the both of us. Harry going out of his way to befriend others is not my doing but his own."

His voice was clipped and formal, shoulder back and head held high as he spoke, the honesty surprising him more than anything.

Weasley just scoffed, arms now crossing over her chest, red hair hanging loose and over her shoulder as she leans closer to Draco.

"Bullshit. I  _ see _ the way you look at him. How he looks at you. You  _ must _ have done something with him."

Draco blinks at her statement, eye brows raised in genuine wonder.

_ How does Harry looks at him?  _

Is Draco really not that subtle when he gives Harry glances here and there?

Draco lets out a sigh before he begins to gather his stuff and shoves it all in his bag.

"As I said, Harry and I friendship is still that of the beginning stage, I have done nothing to "coerce" him into doing anything. Harry's a grown adult that can do whatever he pleases, with out me obviously or without you and his friend pestering him."

Ginerva glared at him, eyes flashing as she leaned in even closer to Draco, pnoy a few inches from his face. She looked half-crazed from what he could see.

"I know the little facade that you're playing here. You think you're being secretive about it but I can see how you're trying to take him from me. We may have 0roblems now but, we're suppose to be together. You are nothing compared to Harry and you will never deserve him."

Draco wasn't sure would made him react first. The fact that Ginerva thinks she has another chance after the hell she's put Harry through, or maybe it was the fact that she thinks his friendship with Harry is some kond of joke.

He  _ understands  _ why. He swear he does. But the notion of the fact that Draco wasn't even truly the first person to interact eith Harry after  _ everything,  _ as it being the other eay around annoyed his very soul.

Before he knew it, he was crowding her space, hovering over her entire body as his eyes flashed something  _ dangerous _ as he spoke in a low tone.

"I don't know what it is with you and everyone that thinks Harry is  _ someone  _ to claim as their own. As if he's fucking property to you guys."

Weasley's eyes were wide as Draco spoke.

Good.

"I understand your anger for me and I cannot lie and say I don't deserve it but  _ you _ do not get to make such accusations when Harry isn't even on speaking terms with you. He came in late one night drunk pretty spilling how  _ you _ treated him."

"I didn't cheat-"

"I don't give a shit what you did or didn't do!"

His voice rose, and Weasley unconsciously took a step back.

He can hear the anger and irritation trembling in his voice.

He took a deep breath before speaking up again.

"Harry can do as he pleases. If that means that he wants to hang with me instead of the the broken Golden Trio and his angry ex, then so be it."

They stare at one another, Ginny gathering her wits before huffing.

"Harry may like boys, but he will mever stoop so low to date you, let alone fuck you. Don't get your hopes up, Malfoy."

Maybe Draco was already annoyed with the women standing in front of him. Or maybe he wanted to piss her off. Because the next thing he knows-

"Are you sure about that,  _ darling? _ "

And before she can answer, he had his bag swung over his shoulders and was already sauntering off and out of the library.

A small smirk of tiny victory formed.

It's time for Draco to own up to some things.

And the first thing would be that Harry may not belong to anyone else  _ but _ himself.

Merlin help  _ anybody  _ that denies him that.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	13. 13. Harry P.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Harry still doesn't know how he feels for his old enemy, now friend but Merlin, the feeling of seeing his lifeless body drop has been haunting him in the worst ways.
> 
> (he's lying. He knows how he feels about Draco)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updating schedule is still a little messed up but I am glad that i am back to being productive with my writing!
> 
> This is somewhat a filler chapter with Harry and Hermione in it.

**HARRY FEELS HIMSELF** blushing once against at the simple touch of Draco brushing his shoulder to get his attention, voice drifting him back to reality as Harry blinks up and looks at him.

There's concern obvious in those blue eyes that made Harry's heart thump harder than before.

_ He's different _

"Hey," draco starts in a low whisper, leaning close to get a good look in Harry's eyes. "Are you okay?"

Harry, as if on autopilot, shakes his head yes, having to look away quickly before Draco could notice his blush.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night."

Which wasn't a total lie.

Harry did wake up in the middle of the night, a silent scream still on his lips as Voldemort rips Draco's heart from his body.

With his heart still pounding, and his mind unable to let go of that memory, he had opened his curtains of his bed and stared at Draco in his sleep for a while before he was able to calm down and fall back asleep.

These dreams he's been having as of lately- these nightmares consist of Draco. 

He doesn't know what it means but he know the feeling of thinking your heart just got ripped into pieces.

Harry still doesn't know how he feels for his old enemy, now friend but  _ Merlin _ , the feeling of seeing his lifeless body drop has been haunting him in the worst ways.

(he's lying. He knows how he feels about Draco).

Draco doesn't say anything but gives him a look of understanding before going back to paying attention to the professor, his hand dropping back down onto the table after giving Harry's bicep a squeeze.

_ Fuck _

"I think I Like Draco Malfoy."

Harry had blurted to Hermione during there study session in the library.

Hermione blinks at him, a shocked expression on her fact as she brushes a braid behind her ear.

She purses her lips, dark brown eyes wide and open.

"Oh?"

Harry feels like he's being judged right now. And perhaps he is. Draco was someone, as of just last year, who they had all didn't liked and thought the worst of him.

"Yeah. It's just.. he's so different from before.  _ Better _ . He actually seems to care about being a better person!"

Harry insisted, eyes wide as he looks at Hermione, trying to figure out what she thinking.

But Hermione doesn't seem to give anything major away other then a playful roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, I figured you would say that."

Harry was quick to defend Draco.

"But, 'Mon! I swear he's gotten a lot better. Softer, in a way-"

"No, not that," Hermione cuts him off. "I mean I figured you were gonna tell me soon about your crush of Malfoy."

Harry blinks before he looks down at his hands, fidgeting. 

"Am… am I that noticeable?"

"Not really to the point where everyone else caught on. Well, except for maybe Ginny and Ron…"

Harry frowns at the mention of his ex, who he still hasn't had it in him yo make up with her.

"What do you mean Ginny?"

Hermione blinks at him, a confused look passing over her face.

"You mean Malfoy didn't tell you about what happened?"

"Uh…" harry is now the one to look quite confused. So Hermione continues 

"Apparently, last week Ginny confronted Malfoy about "brainwashing" you into being nice to him and liking him. Draco got the last word in, pretty much saying that you are you own person and that he will do as he pleases."

Oh.

_ Oh _ .

"Does… does that mean that he might like me back?"

. . .

Silence.

Then a loud snort ripped itself for Hermione, her covering up her mouth as he blocks out the rest of her laughter.

"I don't know what is so funny…"

He mutters as Hermione calms down.

"Oh, you oblivious idiot."

Harry is about to object before she carries on.

"Looks, for me personally, although I can see that Draco has gotten better, I'm not sure if I can fully trust him jist yet. But hey, you two and y'alls complicated relationships with one another.. that's not any of my business. I just want you to be happy."

There is silence as Harry feels sort of relieved that Hermione doesn't mind as much, quite happy that she wasn't making such a big deal about it either.

"You think he will make me happy?"

It's a simple question that speaks so much.

_ Hermione thinks about how Malfoy had kept glancing at Harry as they had worked beside each other. The fondness look on his face was open and carefree.  _

_ Like, Malfoy has completely forgotten that they were in a room filled with twenty-five others students and that he was most likely being watched. _

"Yeah, I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets hurt in the next chapter and things start to pick up from there!


	14. 14. Draco M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' "You know," Harry begins slowly, making Draco turn around to look back at him. "You can tell me things now. Like… if you want." '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned that I should start making my chapters a little bit longer and they had a point!
> 
> Also, sorry for the late update once again. I swear I am trying to get my shit together.
> 
> I am slowly trying to get into writing longer chapters for my stories, so please bare with me stepping put of my comfort zone every now and then.

Draco has had a very shitty week.

Pansy as been riding his arse about what was wrong with him, her pestering and questions getting the best of him in the worst way.

He feels guilt and sharp shame when he snaps at her to leave him the hell alone, a dark blank look flashing on her face before she had walked away.

He promised himself to apologize when he's a lot more calmer.

_ Whenever that will be _ .

And Harry wasn't being any better.

And fuck. He doesn't mean that in a bad way really.

It's just that is shyness around Draco has been fairly obvious and so fucking adorable thay Draco has no idea how to go about this.

He doesn't want to make any assumptions with there… friendship yet. Because although he's personally been laying on heavy with his now open affection with Harry, the thought of Harry actually being so flustered in shy because of him  _ scares _ him.

It scares him that now the strong, damn near harsh affection that he's hid deep within him for the man will come back and bite him in his ass 

He wants to move into this slow. He wants to be careful with what he does and says and how he goes about this. 

Because he will be damned if he loses his  _ mate _ before he's even ready to tell him that he's  _ his _ .

And when will he tell him?

Draco has been debating this with himself formonths ow. Since school has started and Potter became Harry and Draco has come to realize that he wants to genuinely  _ try _ .

But, he doesn't want to tell him too soon. 

He can only imagine the pure panic and possible fear Harry would have if he were to tell him now. Can imagine how quick his small affectionate gestures would tone completely down to nothing at all.

No.

No, he most definitely doesn't need that.

And being looked at like he is a monster by half the school doesn't help.

He can handle the harsh words. He can handle the trickery, the stinging hexes and the violent pushes he will get every now and then.

He can handle it all. He's prepared himself for this. 

But he doesn't want to somehow drag Harry into his problems. He doesn't want to cause Harry in pain that doesn't need to be necessary when it comes to them.

If anything, it surprises him that not a lot of people have questioned how slow they've become in the last few months. 

Just curious stares and dark glares have been thrown at him since Harry as made it known in his own way that he no longer hates Draco.

He sits with him in the classes that they are in and makes conversation with Draco. How he sometimes moves faster to catch up with Draco while they walk to their next classes, whether if they were together or not.

Harry actually smiles and waves at him when he finds himself being dragged into the dining hall for dinner by Pansy.

It makes him feel sick with excitement and fear all at once for things to move forward.

But  _ god _ does he want.

He wants to hold Harry's hand when they're walking to class. 

He wants to wrap his hands around his waist just for the heck of it sometimes and bury his nose into the soft-looked unkempt hair of his.

He wants to kiss those pink lips of his so so  _ bad _ .

He wants to find out if Harry shivers and makes noises when he's being kissed senseless by him.

He wants all that Harry will offer.

And so far, he will take the soft smiles and the quick but lingering touches and the easy conversation for now.

Entering the dorm that night, still somewhat cranky from Pansy's pestering and blunt questions, he's expecting a quiet night, as what he usually gets where he goes straight to the bathroom to shower and lay down for the night

Instead, he gets a shirtless Harry who is propped up against the wall, reading his potions notes.

He actually smiles- all soft and filled with warmth- when he sees Draco enter.

"Hi."

He simply says, his bright as he watches how Draco's eyes gaze over his bare chest and torso.

Holy  _ fuck.  _

Harry is all firm and soft all at once. He's muscles flex as he shift around on his bed, abs flexing as he does so but at the same time, it's not all muscle. There's a softness that Draco can just see and Dtaco swear heat thumps and warms over deep into his lower stomach.

He knows he is staring, he does but Harry looks up at him with wide innocent looking eyes and Draco just wants to grab him and  _ touch _ .

"Uh."

Is all he can muster.

Harry leans forward more. Now sitting on his knees, thighs spreading and flattening as he does so.

"Are you okay. Draco?"

Draco has to look away, his face burning with heat before he answers.

"I'm fine."

Harry hums as an answer at first and Draco can hear paper rustling.

"You know," Harry begins slowly, making Draco turn around to look back at him. "You can tell me things now. Like… if you want."

Harry is the one to blush a little, teeth showing as he runs them along his bottom lip in nerves. 

It's something that Draco has come to realize since he's payed more and more attention about him over the last few years.

Draco doesn't say anything but if he did so right then and there, he would've embarrassed himself by blurting his adoration for the boy right then and there.

Harry takes that as a bad sign, shoulder scrunching up in defense, eyes now downcast as he mutters.

"I mean, we're friends now right?"

"Yes."

He comes so easily for Draco to say that because in a way, it's very much so true.

It was something still new but it was  _ them _ .

"Well, there!"

Harry states, eyes now looking back at him, green eyes bright and a small private smile that Draco is seeing more and more directed towards him blooms Harry's beautiful face.

"So, like I said. You can tell me whatever. If you'd like. I think it's past the time of judging one another, don't you think."

Draco pretends to marvel at his words, as if he were taking it in for the first time but he's been thinking about this since the beginning of sixth year, before everything completely went to shit.

"Yeah," he says softly, hoping his eyes don't show how much he loves this man in front of him. "Yeah. I would reckon so too."

The blinding smile almost melts his heart.

_ (He spends time longer in the shower than usual to get himself off, images of Harry underneath him, all needy makes him have a intense orgasm) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


	15. Update:

Hey.

so, just to start this little update off, i am definitely continuing with this story.

i just have been struggling with depression, stress, frustration with myself and my work, and to top it all off, procrastination.

i genuinely do love writing.

but my heart or my annoyance within myself will not allow me too give you guys a good ass chapter right now.

My entire plan is to gradually write as my body and mind is up to it. But as I have not really updated in almost two months, I cannot say that this bullshit it getting any better.

like, I am so stressed out right now and want to cry more than already have because I feel like I’m letting myself down and you guys down.

please, bare with me if you can. I want to have a LEAST a several chapters Written before I even think of updating.

I’m wish I could rant to you all and break down what’s going on with me but I can’t.

please forgive me if you can and I am so sorry.

so, I will be pretty much putting all of my serious and genuine stories on hold until further notice.

I may or may not do little actual updates here and there but when I am officially back, I want things to be truly better for me.

love or hate,

Ali

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Your friendly sarcastic black girl,  
> Ali 💜


End file.
